Photo Phobic
by spidey1010
Summary: John Hesborn is a photographer. He goes to The Daily Bugle to try and get a job to capture Spidey on film. After finding out the job has been given away, John begins to stalk the photographer who was chosen in order to capture Spiderman on film.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Spiderman universe unless I have  
created it. Ok well im gonna write (or start) a new story its still spiderman (i just saw the movie and it is why im obsessive over it) except its when Peter Parker was still spiderman i should leave this to the summary here goes!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
John Hesborn should in front of the entrance to The Daily Bugle, hoping that he had enough strength to walk in there and ask J. Johansen for a job as photographer. Spiderman had just appeared and John thought if he said he could get some shots of Spidey, and then Johansen might let him have the job. As John walked through the doors, a high school aged boy ran through the still open door. John ignored the fact that the boy had had a camera and continued to walk up to the elevator. When he got to the top, a young pretty, brown haired woman looked up and asked, "Have you come to see Mr. Johansen?" "Um, yeah. I have come to see if he would like a photographer to take pictures of Spiderman with," John explained. She shook her head and said, "So sorry! The job was just given away to a young boy named Peter Parker. I'm afraid the spot is filled." "Oh...okay," John mumbled and proceeded to exit the building. CRUD!! He should have stopped the kid running out the door! Beat him up or something so he couldn't get the job! Darn it! All through a period of two weeks, John continued to look at The Daily Bugle's new photographer's pictures of Spiderman. They were good, but John could of down better! He knew he could have. Then an idea struck him! Maybe, just maybe, if he got pictures of Spidey he could sell them to the The New York Times or some other paper and The Bugle would be sad that they turned him down! But how could he get pictures of the ever-moving Spiderman? He looked around his apartment. No ideas. He looked around ESM (Empire State was where he went to college) the next day. No ideas. Then it came to him. Peter Parker! Parker was the one who got the regular pictures of Spiderman. If John followed him one day...HE COULD SNEAK UP, KNOCK PARKER OUT, AND TAKE HIS OWN (and better) PICTURES OF SPIDEY!! It just might work John thought. It just might work...  
  
Hope you are enjoying this story so far. It came to me while I was watching Disney channel. Don't ask. Well R&R and don't forget my other Spidey stories: SpiderMan and SpiderMan The Sequel. SpiderMan is finished, but I'm still working on The Sequel! Spidey1010 out! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Spiderman universe unless I have  
created it. Ok get ready for chapter 2. this one will be about John finding out where Peter lives and follows him on a daily day.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After nights of searching on the Internet, John found out where Peter lives. The next morning he goes to the address and waits for Parker to leave. Out he goes. John follows behind, making sure to stay far enough behind to not attract suspicion. Then sirens are heard. Peter looks around intently and then dives into an alleyway. John quickly runs after him. In a few seconds, out swings Spiderman. The strangest part was Peter wasn't near him at all. Parker had disappeared! John followed the swinging Spidey as fast as he could until he stopped in front of a burning building. Spidey swung into the building, ignoring the screams from the firemen. John waited and waited and waited some more. Finally, Spiderman emerged from the building hurt. He had a bloody scratch on his arm! Spidey then swung off with john in pursuit. Spidey dipped into the same alleyway he had appeared from. John followed into it and his mouth hit the floor when Spiderman took off his mask and saw that Parker himself was under it. He screamed in pain as he let got of his bloody scratch and took a deep intake of air. John raised his camera to his face and...SNAP!! Parker was his! Peter put the mask back on and zoomed off in the direction of his apartment. John had totally forgotten. IT WAS THANKSGIVING!! Jeez! He had promised his mother and father that he would be home for it! He hurried off to his own home, making sure to put his camera into his safe and rode his moped all the way to his parent's house. As he walked in, his mother said, "Finally! We were getting worried. Sit down, dear. Dinner is ready!" His dad turned to him also and asked, "So...anything exciting happen today?" John smiled and said, "I guess you could say that. I watched Spiderman run into a burning building and emerge with nothing but a scratch!" His dad smiled. "Cool," Mother said to him. Everyone laughed together and enjoyed a hot turkey and other foods for a Thanksgiving dinner.  
  
The next morning, John rolled up his film and headed out to the film store to get his pictures produced. He was feeling revved. Today would be the day he rose to fame as a world class photographer! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Spiderman universe unless I have created it. Well I'm thinking of ending the story here cause I can't really drag it on any longer ok here is the grand finale!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That night, John slept like a baby. And for the next week, he slept like that. Finally the day arrive when his photos were finished. He got up, took a shower, ate his breakfast as quickly as possible and ran off to his job. He worked as a part time photographer for a nature magazine and he just had to finish up some shots of some old lady's backyard and then turn them into his boss. Then he could pick up his shots of Spidey. At the old lady's house, after he got the damn Cocker Spaniel of his leg, he took the shots and turned them into his boss. "Have a good day," Mr. Taylor called to John as he walked out the door. He checked his watch. 6:00 on the dot. He got into his car and started to drive off to the film store. After half an hour, John started to get impatient. Finally, only fifteen minutes left. Wrong. Traffic held him up till it was 7:30. "God!!!!" John yelled out in frustration. Soon he would have those pictures...SOON HE WOULD HAVE THOSE PICTURES...SOON HE WOULD HAVE THOSE PICTURES...He repeated this over and over in his head. He then heard a loud burst of laughter. No, it was more like maniacal cackling! He heard about the parade incident in the newspaper. That was the Green Goblin! He turned in his seat to see the Goblin glide over the streets with a girl in his arms! This was to good to miss! He still had film left in his camera! When he picked up his first bunch, he could turn these in! John pulled out of the line of cars he was in and followed the Goblin. Turn after turn, street after street, he would get those pics! Too bad he didn't realize that he was in the wrong lane. When he turned his head to see if any reporters who might steal his pictures were following his car, he noticed that a giant 18-wheeler was honking its horn at him. He tried to get his car out of the street, but the car wasn't moving! The truck couldn't get out of the lane because of the traffic. So in a great big collision, John's car was crushed, flipped over, and tossed right into the window of an antique store. John Hesborn died three blocks from the Brooklyn Bridge where the Green Goblin ended up and ten blocks from Andy's Film Development and Specialized Camera Store. He was buried the day before Norman Osborn was, at the exact same cemetery, only with fewer guests. Only his parents came. As for his film, though, Andy (the store owner) just decided that the photographer had forgotten about it. He dumped the pics in the trash, which was taken to the dump, where John Hesborn's last pictures rotted. His goal was never accomplished. Spiderman was a secret to most. To most he was a weirdo super-guy who saved the innocent and The Daily Bugle's constant front-page member. But to the select few who knew his identity which included John Hesborn, well...lets just say they took it to the grave with them. 


End file.
